Mixing Business with Pleasure
by aeoc94
Summary: He never thought his life could change until the night he met her, the night that changed it all and that made him believe that there is nothing wrong mixing business with pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was late when I left the office that night. I got on the elevator with my cup of coffee, the only thing that kept me awake at late hours. I never expected something life changing would happen to me, ever, and even less that night.

My life has always been predictable, I live the same day everyday. I got up early, had breakfast, worked late, drank at least two gallons of coffee and returned home to repeat the sequence. I never would have imagined that I would find myself out of the sequence, sure, sometimes I got of early, I visited my parents, family and friends, but it was never something that permanently disarranged my schedule.

And so, when the elevator doors opened and I saw the prettiest woman I would ever see in my life jump from another man's arms to mine, it was a reasonable response to freeze in complete shock... well, at least until my brain caught up to my body, then without hesitating, I kissed the beautiful creature in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"I know I'm late!" I shouted as I ran through the doors of my office.

" They've already started," Lauren said as she fixed the papers I had thrown on my desk and she handed me my morning coffee.

"Thanks, you are a life saver! The best secretary in the world" I told her as I kissed her cheek and run out the door.

"And you know it," she shouted back.

I ran down the hall and stopped in front of the double doors of the conference room. I straightened my tie, brushed back my hair and walked in confidently into the room.

"Good morning ladies, gentlemen. Excuse me for being late," I apologized while looking at my boss. Carlisle looked at me disapprovingly.

"Well then, we can proceed," He continued. "The merge is to be completed for next week and some of the people you'll be working with from now on are present in this meeting."

I looked around and there were some unknown faces. There was a huge, tall and muscled guy with brown hair, a lady with kind face and honey colored hair and green eyes, and a tiny pixie like girl with spiky black hair and blue eyes.

"This are Emmett McCarty, Esme Platt, and Alice Brandon," Carlisle continued pointing at each of the faces. "Emmett is the CEO of Platt Corporations and he will be working side by side with Jasper, Esme is the Manager of the Production Department and she will be working along with Rosalie, Alice is Manager of the department of Human Resources and she will be working along with me and Isabella Swan, Manager of the Finances, will be working side along with you Edward, she couldn't be here today though," Carlisle explained to us. " Emmett, Esme, Alice, these are Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Edward Cullen and you already now me, I'm Carlisle Cullen. I hope all of you get along and that you adapt well into the work environment here in Cullen Enterprises. Welcome to the business!"

After Carlisle finished his speech everybody clapped and the new additions to the company looked at him in awe and amazement, it was hard not to love and admire Carlisle, he was everybody's role model (including mine).

"You are all dismissed. Esme, maybe you and your co-workers could follow the people you will be working with from now on and try to see how the work here is carried out," he told her with a smile. She nodded, blushed and asked Alice and Emmett to follow her.

"Edward could you please stay behind for a moment," Carlisle asked without raising his look from the papers he was reading.

"Yes, dad?" I asked him sitting next to him.

"Edward, what is going on? You have been arriving late for a week now! You know, just because you are my son doesn't mean you can't get in trouble. What happened son?" Carlisle asked me looking concerned. I looked away.

"Nothing, I have just been feeling tired. That's all. Nothing to worry about," I told him looking out the window. I stood and looked at the city. _Beautiful_, I thought, _just like her_. I shook my head. I was not going to think about her, the beautiful girl I kissed the elevator last Friday night, the girl whose name I did not know because she ran out the doors before I could ask her. _I should've run after her,_ I thought.

"...son? Edward? Edward!" Carlisle stood in front of me shaking me by the shoulders.

"What?" I asked him.

"You did it again! You blanked out just like you have been doing all week! What are you thinking about Edward? This is not normal!" Carlisle asked me worriedly.

"It is nothing," I told him trying to smile at him. " It's just this girl -"

"A girl!" Carlisle asked laughing. "This is what you have been worrying about? Son, you're handsome, intelligent and funny. If the girl is smart enough, she will come after you and she will fall for you. Don't worry about that okay, and never act like you did all week again please. You almost gave your old dad a heart attack for worrying over you!"

"I'm sorry dad, it's just that she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and I don't even know her name! I just want to see her again, to find her and ask her..." I trailed of thinking of her again, her chocolate brown eyes, her shiny hair... I shook my head again. "I am sorry dad, I will try to stop my behavior. If you'll excuse me, I have some figures to go over."

I stood to leave but my dad stopped me once more.

"Really son, don't worry," he said looking into my eyes. "If she is the one, it will happen. Don't stress yourself okay"

I gave him a little smile and walked out of the room. I found Lauren in her desk in front of my office.

"Hey," Lauren said without raising her eyes from her computer screen. "How did it go?"

"Okay," I asked checking my mail on top of her desk. "I got called for getting late but not much. Apparently I'm going to work along with Isabella Swan, the other company's Manager of Finances, after the merge but she wasn't in the meeting, I guess I'll meet her next week."

"Oh, okay. Is she bringing her secretary with her after the merge, or am I going to work for both?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know but I'll find out. Oh, and do you know if you can get a list from the reception from all the visitors that came in on Friday between 9 and 10 pm for me please? Thank you," I said as I walked in to the office. _It didn't matter what Dad said, I know that if it was meant to be it would happen, but that didn't mean I couldn't speed up the process. I should've run after her as she got off the elevator, if only the other man hadn't blocked my way as _he_ ran after her. I don't know why but I don't like that man and I don't want him near him. _

"Umm, sir?" Lauren interrupted my thoughts from the doorway. "I got the list."

She handed it to me and I looked at it, there were only three visitors during that hour on Friday. John Smith, Jacob Black and _Isabella Swan. _

_Well hello there partner, I think we are going to get along just fine._


	3. chapter 3

_Isabella Swan_

I smirked. It seemed that my job would be better than it usually was. The beautiful girl I had encountered in the elevator yesterday was going to be working with me starting a week from today. Life was sweet.

I was going to see her everyday, I was going to work with her. I was going to...shit. I. Was. Going. To. Work. With. Her.

I stopped grinning and grabbed my hair as I sat down.

"Edward?" A familiar voice spoke.

"Jazz, hey man!" I answered standing up to give him a man hug.

"What's up, bro? You looked weird back in the meeting," Jazz asked lightly, though it could be seen that he really was concerned.

"It's nothing serious," I said looking away. "It's just this girl -"

"A girl! You are acting this way because of a girl?" Jazz asked laughing. "I can't believe it, the great Edward Cullen, king of the ladies has girl trouble!"

"Jazz this is serious! I don't know what to do?" I gripped my hair and ground my teeth as I heard Jasper finally stop laughing.

"What's the problem Ed? Was she not into you? Because you know we can fix that. Just a little wooing here and -"

"That is not the problem," I interrupting.

"Then what's the problem man? What could have you acting this way?" He asked truly concerned.

" It's just...yesterday, I stayed late at the office working and when I was going home, I got into the elevator and there was this gorgeous brunette standing next to this big guy, and, just as I got on, she came closer to me, grabbed me and kissed me," I told him slowly.

"Man," Jasper said loudly. "How can you have girl problems. There is no problem there. You are into her, she is into you. Just ask her out on a date. Unless, wait, she isn't a bad kisser right?"

"No, she is a great kisser! The problem is when the elevator stopped, she ran out before I could ask for her name," I paused for a minute. "The problem, the problem is, when I asked for the names of the visitors which were in the building when I met the girl, they gave me only three names."

"And the problem there Ed?" Jasper asked curiously. "They weren't all man names right?"

"No, two were man names and one was the name of the girl I kissed," I said quietly. "Isabella Swan."

"Then you got a name. Ask her on a date, Ed, it's not that hard."

"That's not the problem Jazz," I stopped pacing and sat down with my head in my hands. " The problem that Isabella Swan, the girl I kissed in the elevator, the girl who is driving me out of my mind is also Isabella Swan, Manager of Finances for Platt Corporations. You may also know her as my partner starting this Monday."

"Fuck," Jazz said sitting down in front of me.

"Fuck, indeed my friend," I said smiling a little. "Fuck indeed."

"But your dad," Jasper started. " He allows workers to date."

"He does, if they do not work in the same department. And in my case we will have the same _job_. She is my partner," I continued and remembered I had hidden some alcohol in my office in case of an emergency or a celebration. This was an emergency.

"But I'm sure if you talked to you dad," Jazz continued as I stood up and walked to the closet on my right. " He could make an exception."

"No, Jazz, he can't," I started opening drawers. "Just because I'm his son doesn't mean I have more rights than the rest of the workers. He told me that when I started working. And... Found it!"

I pulled out a bottle of Vodka and took out the cork. I took I sip.

"I have a feeling I will be needing more of this when my partner arrives," I said as I took a large gulp. I reached over my desk and handed it to Jasper.

"You shouldn't drink to avoid your problems, Ed," he told me before taking some.

"Ah Jazz, imagine meeting someone like her, beautiful, smart, the most gorgeous creature you have ever seen and you cannot have her, what would you do?" I asked him seriously.

He drank a big gulp, "I will buy you some for next week."

Monday, it was Monday. Shit.

I took out the new bottle of whisky Jasper had given to me this morning.

"Mr. Cullen?"

I took out the cork of the bottle.

"Yes, Lauren? Do you have the file I asked you for?" I asked politely.

"Yes, sir here it is," she handed me a thick folder. She turned to walk out of my office when she suddenly stopped. "And sir, your father wants you in his office as soon as possible. It seems your new partner has arrived."

I took a big gulp and stood up.

"Well then, wish me luck!" I told her and walked out of the door towards my beautiful and forbidden girl.


End file.
